Games of chance employing dice are as old as the invention of dice themselves. The concept of using dice boxes in which to play dice games is also old. Even so, the prior art discloses many novel dice box apparatuses and many novel dice games to be played in them.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,065 is one such game wherein dice are projected at a cylindrical chamber, the score being determined by the score on the dice which hit the chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,114 discloses a game board with a walled center player area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,602 discloses a hexagonal dice box, with a circumferential rim on which score may be kept.
Dice throwing into a dice box can occasionally result in a miss, wherein the dice miss the box or fly out of it after being thrown. When this happens, the dice are usually retrieved and thrown again. However, a game such as the present invention which allows the player an opportunity to improve his score when he throws again, combined with a double dice box provides a novel and entertaining way to play dice.